


Red's Goretober Project

by Angel_Of_Silence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Candy, Cannibalism, Character Death, Corpses, Cyborgs, Death, Demons, Disembowelment, Dreams and Nightmares, Ectoplasm, Eye Trauma, Eyes, F/F, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Guns, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mermaids, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Necromancy, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Outer Space, Pain, Parasites, Space Stations, Surgery, Violence, Werewolves, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Silence/pseuds/Angel_Of_Silence
Summary: The Goretober list I'm using is OccultOpposums 2020 Goretober list!I might not get this done during October but you better believe I'll finish this one way or another.
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted in a while and I've got like, almost no Beta readers so it's probably messy.

The soft drip, drip, drip of water filled the gaps in the silence. How many long hours had he spent here on this table? It hurt to try to think, so much silence filling his head with an incessant buzzing. Since he’d woken up there hadn’t been so much as a disturbance besides the water, and sure he’d struggled at first to try and get out of the restraints but with how tight they were it left him little room to do so. 

Listening to his own subdued breath was starting to drive him mad, he swore he was beginning to hear his own heartbeat as well. Was anyone even going to come get him? Was this some sick twisted isolation project by some freak who considered himself a scientist? 

Just as his thoughts began devolving again he heard something new, it was the thumping of walking. Someone's steps, getting closer and closer. He stared at the door of the room, each creak and thump bringing the noise closer to it. There was a shiver of fear that ran up his spine, not knowing what was going to walk through the door. 

Then it opened, and the fear and anxiety came crashing down. It was someone he knew, the residential Doctor at the New Amsterdam College. He’d been in one of this man's classes before, why did this man have him tied up in his basement? There was another noise as the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, a wet parting of lips. 

“I see you’re awake Mr. Grey. Good, I need you awake for this next part.” 

“What?” His own voice came out unfamiliar, weak, and sore. Just the one word hurt to say, anything more would bring further pain. 

“Don’t worry yourself with the details, just sit back and relax.” The Doctor pulled something out from underneath the table he was laying on. It was a tray with numerous medical appliances and tools, everything you’d expect some insane Doctor to use on some man tied up in his basement. What the Doctor chose to pick up was a metallic syringe, an involuntary whine came from him at the thought of whatever the Doctor was going to inject into him. 

“Now now Mr. Gray, I can’t have you shivering like that. It’s much too dangerous to operate on you in such a state.” The Doctor said as he walked around the tray and placed a cold hand onto the tied down arm. 

“You’ll hardly feel this, just count to five for me.”

How was he supposed to do that? His mind was reeling with a thousand other thoughts, his arm tightened up as the syringe came down and with a gentle precision poked into his arm. The tension all let go as a liquid was pushed into his bloodstream, the Doctor’s vacant smile bringing only more confusion. 

“There, that was very good Mr. Gray. Just relax, this will help you.” The Doctor said casually as he patted the spot he’d injected with an alcohol wipe. His eyes flicked from the Doctor down to the tray and he wondered which tool would come first. Each one looked sharper and more deadly than the last, scalpels and bone saws and things he couldn’t muster the energy to remember. 

The Doctor grabbed the scalpel, raising it in the air and looking down at him with that same creeping smile. 

“You’ve been very good so far, keep it up Mr. Gray and I’ll have you out of here in no time.” He wanted to tense up his arm again, to try to tear it away. But that was when he realized that whatever the Doctor had injected into him had taken effect, he couldn’t feel his arm so much as move it. The rest of his body tensed up in fear, the scalpel was brought down and was just about to pierce his skin when a loud noise filled the room. 

He gasped out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, the noise was fished out of the Doctor’s pocket. It was a ringtone on his cellphone, he carefully placed the scalpel back onto the tray and glanced down at his captive. 

“My apologies, this will only take a moment Mr. Gray.” The Doctor said before turning his back and answering the phone. 

“H-HELP!” He found the energy in him to shout, the Doctor completely ignoring his cry. 

“Yes yes that’s him now, I’m almost done and he’s been so good up to this point. Yes I know, yes yes.” The Doctor spoke, before glancing back at his captive with a dark look in his eye. 

“Don’t worry about that, everything will be taken care of. I’ll talk to you later.” The beep of the call ending made his heart sink to untold depths, his attempt at doing something to save himself had been for naught. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you Mr. Gray. Lucky for you I would never answer the phone call of someone not involved while in the room with my patient.” The Doctor shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs the scalpel. 

“Not to worry, I won’t punish you for such a small discretion. I just ask that you don’t attempt such a foolish thing in the future. It wouldn’t be good for your health to do such.” The clack of the Doctor’s shoes made him jump with each step he walked closer to him. 

“After this, you’ll take a nice long nap, and you’ll be as fit as a fiddle.” The creeping smile brought tears running down his cheeks, as the blade pressed to his skin and his eyes snapped shut.


	2. Day 2: Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than I wanted it to be but it just ended so good I couldn't keep going.

Peter downed the glass of water, hoping the painkillers he’d just taken kicked in soon. It’d been fine in the morning but as the day dragged on the headache had gone from minor annoyance to throbbing pain. He winced as another surge of pain filled his cranium. He’d been sitting in the breakroom at work, trying to ignore the way the fluorescent lights glared down on him as he tried every remedy in the book. 

The sudden hand on his back made him jump, and then he let out a pained groan. It was his work partner Dylan, who he needed to not be in his personal space at the moment.

“Hey… I hope you feel better.” Is all his partner says to his surprise, normally the other would talk his head off. He gently turned to look at the other, who looked genuinely concerned for once. 

“God Peter, you look terrible.” Dylan winces as he says it, but Peter just lets out a soft chuckle and a grunt of pain. 

“I’m taking you home, you’re in no condition to work.” The worry was evident in the others voice, and for once it felt nice to have someone concerned about him. 

“I’ll just…” 

“You’ll just go wait downstairs, I’ll talk to the boss. Wait for me, you’re in no condition to drive Pete.” The sudden absence of his work partner's hand burned for no good reason, but he was in no condition to argue so with all his strength he got to his feet and carefully stumbled his way to the elevator. Once inside he presses the ground floor button and lays his head back against the cool metal of the elevator wall. 

The soothing feeling he was expecting instead shocked him with how much it made his head throb. He jerked forward and held at his hair frustratedly, he couldn’t even relish in simple things that would normally comfort him. The ding that came with the elevator doors opening rang in his head like he was in an echo chamber. The ache was starting to spread to the rest of his body, he stumbled out and past peering eyes. 

Peter knew he was supposed to wait for Dylan but he needed fresh air, this pain was becoming an itch and if he didn’t scratch it he’d die. He felt eyes peering at him, people walking by as he stood still on the sidewalk outside the front of the building.

Before he could focus his body urged him away, his legs dragging him to a dark tight alley. He stumbled past trash and dumpsters, a cat screeching at him as he crashed to the concrete. 

He could feel fresh tears of pain rolling down his cheeks, his voice was hoarse and came out as a useless croak. Peter felt like heaving, letting his guts loose. But nothing would come up, his body twinged and jerked as he fell onto his side. His back arched and he let out an empty gasp, a shudder of pain filled him from head to toe. 

“PETER?!?” The shout nearly shocked him out of the pain, nearly. Dylan came bursting down the hallway and was by his side completely unsure of what to do. He didn’t dare touch him, what if he just made it worse? 

“Listen, it’s gonna be okay Peter. I’m going to call an ambulance, just…” Dylan was cut off as Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed the arm holding the phone. In just the blink of an eye Dylan had been pinned up by his arms to the alley wall. His feet dangled in the air as he gasped for air after the sudden impact with a solid object. 

Dylan’s gaze went to Peter’s face, and instantly he saw the dark flick of eyes that weren’t his partners.


	3. Day 3: Software Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is Software Gore but I chose to interpret it as Hardware Gore.

The horsemen came early in the morning, appearing from the fog and attacking the rebellion searching for someone. Plix was hurrying around in the medbay, treating their patients as the sounds of distant battle grew closer. They’d never seen wounds like these, what kind of barbarians still used arrows? They had managed to get one out of the current soldier, it was made of something unidentifiable by the scanners. The wound it left gave the cyborg nearly no chance to be combat ready any time soon. 

Things began to clatter to the floor as an explosion rumbled the building, Plix’s stabilizers kicked in just in time to save them from falling on their ass, the sound of debris hitting the building caused a jolt of panic to fill them. Now that they weren’t focused on the care of their patient they came to realize the fighting had grown much closer, they could practically hear the grunting of soldiers from outside.

“Fal- b-ck!” Static bursts from Plix’s comm unit before immediately cutting off again, there’s nothing they can do as the sealed doors to the medbay begin to creak and groan under some external pressure. Plix shouldn’t abandon the patient, they shouldn’t run and hide but that’s what they do anyways. Call them a coward all you’d like, Plix much prefered religious zealots not killing them. 

The ripping noise of metal as the doors were torn off their hinges was almost as terrible as it landing just a few feet away from Plix’s hiding spot in a medical waste bin. They turned on their oxygen filtration unit, not having to breathe would surely keep them hidden longer. 

“Z’STE LOGRISH TE” Some horrible robotic language unregistered by their translator was garbled by some being as it stomped into the room. Then another set of footsteps, clanging like metal on metal. What were they doing in the medbay? There wasn’t enough time to ask themselves questions like that as the footsteps grew closer and closer then stopped right as they were right next to Plix’s hiding spot. 

The cover to the bin flew open and before Plix could scream a metallic clawed gauntlet grabbed them and pulled them face to visor with one of the beings. It was both everything and nothing like the stories described them as, it looked something like a medieval knight crossed with an exosuit. There wasn’t enough time to examine the suit before Plix was thrown to the floor and two of the horsemen loomed over them.

“Wait!” Plix shouted before a brightly tipped spear jabbed right through their lower torso, their pain inhibitors reducing it to nothing but a painful ache. But they could do nothing but watch as they were torn in half by the spear ripping downwards and taking with it his legs. There was a mess of organics and technology spilled all over the floor as they froze in shock. 

“Z’STILL!” The other creature roared, shoving at the opposing horseman who looked up and then back down to Plix. They had an alien conversation as coolant and other liquid puddled out onto the floor. Plix didn’t know what to do, their diagnostic HUD screaming warnings at them as two knights had a shouting match. Were they supposed to try and shovel their guts back in? All the medical training they’d downloaded couldn’t help as they panicked, looking about and then up to the being who had suddenly stopped shouting. 

They both stared down at Plix, his fear inhibitor must have been damaged by the attack because he was filled with dread as the one who had just stabbed them got down on a knee and growled out something in it’s droning farce of a language. 

Plix raised their hands to stop the other as they leaned down, gauntlets reaching out and shoving their hands out of the way. There was nothing they could do to stop the horseman as it grabbed him and picked him up like a sack of potatoes. It held them tightly to it’s chest as the beings walked back out of the building into the carnage they’d wrought. 

Three more horsemen stood, scavenging the ruins of the now finished battle. Plix wondered as their power began to drain, what these beasts could possibly want with them.


	4. Day 4: Hunter's Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late, my birthday threw my schedule off wack.

Jonas finally got a moment to catch his breath, ever since he’d been transported here it’d been non-stop action. All he can remember is waking up laying against a tree, before he’d been able to get a good look at his surroundings a gunshot had echoed out into the woods and screams filled the thick foliage.

Since that he’d been running and hiding, watching as others were gunned down for seemingly no reason. Not once had he caught sight of whoever was hunting down him and the rest of these poor souls, he probably wouldn’t even be able to fight back if he snuck up on them. Once or twice he’d heard voices, he couldn’t overhear the conversations but that meant they were close. 

Over the few hours he’d been running around there were fewer and fewer shots, he didn’t want to think of the implications. He couldn’t even recognize where he was, he lived in the middle of a busy city. What was it he had been doing last anyways? He can’t seem to recall anything, just the inky blackness before he’d woken up here. 

“Hey!” Jonas jumps out of his skin when a voice just a few feet away alerts him, it comes from someone else who looks just as lost as him. 

“You’re not one of them are you?” The stranger asks, looking hesitant to even approach. Jonas quickly shakes his head and the stranger lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Man, you’re the first person I’ve met who hasn’t run away screaming. My name is Frank, how about you?” Jonas hesitates before responding.

‘I can’t talk. I can hear.’ He signs, hoping the other gets the message. Frank doesn’t seem happy with this response. 

“Just my fucking luck, I get stuck with a deaf id-” The man who had just begun to scowl was stopped, an earsplitting gunshot goes off and Jonas watches as part of the man's head splattered across the forest floor by a shotgun. 

“Damnit Anne, I don’t know why you use that barbaric thing.” Jonas is too busy trembling to run, his eyes dart from the corpse as it slumps to the ground to the two people standing over by a tree.

“Oh shush you, you know full well the rules don’t state anything about what weaponry is allowed.”

“What’s the point in the hunt if you make it easy. You’re just wasting your money.” Jonas feels tears welling up in his eyes, if he got up to run surely he’d just be gunned down. What chances did he have against two people? 

“Oh look, easy prey.” Anne said, smirking down at Jonas as he let out a whimper. 

“Any last words boy?” Jonas in a panic started signing over and over.

‘Please don’t! Please don’t!’

“What on Earth is it doing?”

“It’s ASL Anne, just hold on for a moment.” The man seemed hesitant, looking at Jonas with some emotion he couldn’t decipher in his panicked state. 

“You’re not getting this kill Mori, it’s mine.” The woman whined, pointing her gun at Jonas as he raised his hands up in a pathetic gesture to protect himself from his end. 

Click

“I said hold on.” Jonas could only just make out as the man raised a revolver to the woman’s head. 

“I said he’s mine Mori!” She growls out, in what would be her last act she pumps her shotgun in preparation to shoot Jonas. Without hesitation, the man blows her brains all over the forest floor to mingle with Frank’s. Jonas jumped at the noise, falling backward and staring at the man incredulously. He just dropped his hand back to his hip and sighed with discontent before running his other hand through his mess of black hair. 

Yellow eyes focused on Jonas, he was still frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. 

“I do apologize, she always was annoying.” Mori says, walking over and standing over Jonas eyeing him like prey.

“I couldn’t have her ruining you though, you’re going to be my trophy.” Jonas balks as a wicked grin spreads across the man's face. Perhaps death would have been a better fate than whatever Mori had in mind for him.


	5. Day 5: Eye Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if they meant to say Eyesore or Eye Sore but I interpreted it as the latter. This one was kinda hard to think up.

“Lonnie, you been getting sleep?” The question roused Lonnie from their daydreams, it was the middle of the Modern European history class. This was probably the third time their friend Mila had woken them up this week. How were they supposed to focus when the teacher just droned on and on? 

“Woah, what’s up with your eye dude?” Mila looked at Lonnie with both interest and disgust. 

“Wh-huh? What’s up with my eye?” Lonnie rolled their shoulders back and tried to get out of the stupor they’d been in due to a general lack of sleep this past month. 

“It’s like, super bloodshot dude. You hit your head or something?” Mila reaches over, her general lack of care for other people's personal space showing in full. She’s pulling down Lonnie’s eyelid and overall being a nuisance before they get a chance to push her off and reach for their phone. 

“It can’t be that bad, I’ve only been pulling a couple full nighters.” Lonnie grumbles as they turn on the front-facing camera, it takes a second to load but when it does Lonnie’s line of thinking pauses. 

“What the fuck?” They mutter, turning their head and trying to get a closer look just to make sure what they’re seeing is real. Their eye is completely bloodshot, crimson completely filling their sclera. It was unlike anything they’d ever seen, they didn’t know whether to freak out and run for the nurse or just take a breath and sit it out.

“Does it hurt?” Mila asks, concern underlying her inquisitive tone. 

“It sorta aches but like… I just thought It was cause I was tired.” Lonnie stuffs their phone back in their bag and sits back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. 

“You should go to the nurse dude, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that before.” Before Lonnie can do anything Mila is calling the teacher’s attention. 

“Sorry sir, I think Lonnie needs to see the nurse.” She draws the attention of the class and Lonnie tries to glance away, covering up the red-eye so as not to grab any suspicious looks from the others. 

“Go on ahead, I’ll send you the homework later Lonnie.” Their teacher gives a little wave before going right back to teaching. 

“You stay here.” Lonnie puts a hand on Mila’s shoulder before they sling their bag over their shoulder and hustle out of the room. Once they’re out in the hallway they glance around, it seems like nobody's milling about out here. Suddenly a rumbling noise fills the back of Lonnie’s head, it sounds like creaking metal and wood snapping.

The ache that accompanies the noise almost drives Lonnie to their knees, the world around them seems a little darker after they catch their breath. It’d take way too long to get to the nurses' office Lonnie decides, they bolt to the nearest staff bathroom and make their way inside, locking the door behind them. 

They make it to the counter and quickly turn on the sink, splashing some water in their face and then gathering a bit in their palms to drink. As they sip at the cold water another creak and flash of darkness plagues them, joined by what sounds like whispers. Once the tremoring noise is over Lonnie is struck with the realization that the whispering is still there. 

It sounds as if the wind is speaking to them, but that’s impossible because there was no direct airflow through the bathroom. 

“You… You… You…” The whisper gets ever quieter each time, and Lonnie turns around in a panic to make sure they’re alone. There was indeed nobody else in here, but as Lonnie’s eyes passed over the corner of the room their eye suddenly began to ache much worse. In a panic Lonnie held their hand over their face, it felt like their eye was about to pop out of its socket. 

The whisper turns into a soft laugh as they bend over and let out a pained groan. For a second it feels like there’s a hand on their head and they lurch up, back slamming into the sink as they glance around with their non-bloodshot eye. There was still nobody there but even that felt like it wasn’t true, there was somebody there. 

With careful trepidation Lonnie let their hand fall from their aching eye, and with a dark shiver watches as the thing standing in the corner smiles at him.


	6. Day 6: Ectoplasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 was kinda hard, I had to do a lot of research on Ectoplasm and even then this was just sort of rushed.

It was just another bog-standard séance, normally Mio would have his assistant along to help sell the realism behind it. Sure he’d studied hundreds of texts, and he does all the rituals according to the book. But that didn’t stop every single time he did this from being a boring thing that hardly entertained or made believers out of skeptics. Most of the time he’d probably be better off just bullshitting his way through it, but no he just had to be the best psychic medium this side of the country. 

“Alright, I need you to place both your hands on the table.” He instructs the newest customer, this guy had come to him all serious begging on his knees for this and if Mio turned him away he’d just end up feeling bad. 

So he ended up quickly setting up the necessary materials, he was in a bit of a rush since he had a date later this night so he didn’t exactly bother with the usual precautions. It wasn’t like this guy would notice anyways, he just needed comfort from someone he considered insightful.

He looked over the sheet the man had filled out, according to this he was looking to contact a spirit he believed had been following him for the past several years no matter how much he moved. It was a bit of a concerning report, but Mio figured the guy could probably use some serious psychological help. He’d refer the guy to a few services he could use to help him after he performed what the man had requested. 

“Close your eyes, we shouldn’t need a circle for this but I need you to keep your eyes closed just in case.” The man across from him shut his eyes quickly, looking as if he’d never open them again unless Mio ordered him to. Just how much authority was he giving Mio? He must really trust in mediums to act like this. 

“Spirits, I beg thee protect us from the watchful gaze of the outsiders.” Mio began to recite the words he’d practically inscribed into his heart. He continued the rituals for about two minutes, the lit incense billowing about as a breeze came through a window. Now it was time for the real show, Mio clapped his hands together and the lights dimmed.

“You there, who has been following this man. Come forth, speak to us, and bare yourself to me. For what purpose do you haunt this man?” His tone darkened, he had to put the idea he knew what he was doing into the other's head. 

As soon as she said it though, the candles lit around the room blew out. There was only a hint of panic before suddenly he felt nauseous, it felt like bile was rising in his throat and he doubled over. 

“What’s happening? Hello?” The man across from him hadn’t moved and still had his eyes closed. The bile rising in Mio’s throat felt thick and gross and he let out a cough before he began gagging. His whole body felt limp, held up by strings nobody could see.

From his mouth a pale substance began to leak, it looked as if he was drooling out an opaque bedsheet. Something snapped him up, his spine straight as an arrow. He felt his eyes fog over, the blurry image of whatever was coming out of his mouth coming to a head as it began to float up and out. 

It began to form into what may be described as a human shape, but it was twisted and drifted like it was in water. Two appendages made of the cloth-like substance reached out across the table and held the face of the man who had come to him for help. 

“Look at me.” A voice that wasn’t his own came from his mouth with the disgusting fibers making a human shape. The stranger opened his eyes, and there was a laugh before the thing twisted his head with a sickening snap. The thing let go of the limp body it held and then suddenly melted into nothing splattering on the table as Mio coughed up whatever had been connecting it to his mouth. 

He passed out like that, his assistant found him the next day laying on the ground with a strange substance covering the table. When Mio awoke the first thing he noticed was that the body of the man who had come to him was gone.


	7. Day 7: Neon Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna start coming slower, which Isn't saying much I know. But I'll get this finished no matter how long it takes.

The thumping of the bass was Abel’s favorite part of going to the club, or maybe it was grinding up against complete strangers in a sort of wanton intimacy. It was probably a combination of everything, the imperfections only making it more enticing for him. 

He couldn’t understand why people would be so disinterested in a place just because sometimes you’d run into creeps or people got a little too handsy. In his eyes people like that just didn’t know how to handle themselves, this was where he was in his element. He could push through a crowd, reaching out and connecting with people without all the complications of interpersonal relations. 

The blinding neon lights flashed over the dancing crowd, whenever he felt someone's hands on him he let the jolt of excitement last as long as it could. At this point he needed to focus though, he was here for a reason and Jonny wasn’t gonna be happy if he spent the whole night dancing. He pushed his way through the crowd and wandered over to the booth his friend was waiting at. 

“Abel what the hell? We aren’t here to enjoy ourselves.” 

“I know, it’s just so hard not to. You know me, love, I hear the call of the music and I must answer.” Abel slid into the booth and cuddled up against Jonny who immediately shoved him an arm's length away, Abel immediately pouted afterward and grabbed Jonnys drink. 

“I mean he’s not even supposed to show up for another hour what’s your issue?” Abel sips at Jonny's drink before the man grabs it back and puts it out of the brat's reach. 

“If you had been listening you’d know that the time it shows up is completely varied and you’re putting yourself at risk just by being out there.” Jonny spat the vitriol accusingly at Abel who looked completely unworried with the whole situation. 

“So fucking what, I’d be at risk sitting around too you boring old fart.” Abel lay his head back and stared up at the flashing lights, he let himself get lost in them as the music resonated in his chest. Unlike anyone else, he could probably fall asleep to this chaos. This was where he was meant to be, it felt like home when he was here.

“Hey, get up.” Jonny grabs his attention and he quits staring off into nothing, when he sits up he sees Jonny staring at something in the crowd. When Abel looks over he sees someone tall standing still amongst the people dancing, it must be time then.

The music doesn’t stop, even as the screams begin. The being in the crowd lashes out, tearing at least a dozen people to pieces and sending blood everywhere before anyone can even react. Jonny jumps up as people begin running and screaming the being continues cutting through people like they were nothing. 

Abel’s got a sly grin on his face as he watches Jonny pull out his gun and approach the situation tactically. He on the other hand slouches out of the seat and doesn’t even bother with his firearm. Before he can say a word Jonny is already opening fire, like the fucking rookie he was. 

Abel just stood back and watched as his partner dodged the beast, unloading the rest of his clip into it before he glanced over to Abel. 

“What the hell are you do-” He’s cut off as the thing smashes him into the ground, turning him into a red paste like so many of the other dancers. Abel watches with a feigned frown on his face before the beast turns to him and gets up in his face. 

“Look at you, you’re beautiful.” Abel looks up into its empty eyes, only to see what could only be described as apprehensive surprise. 

“That man was no fun, I don’t think I’ll need this with you will I?” Abel asks as he grabs his gun and tosses it aside. The beast watches and then looks back to Abel, looking slightly confused before it’s gnarly mouth twisted into a sick sort of smile.

“Good boy, we’re going to have a lot of fun together aren’t we?”


	8. Day 8: Sugar Coated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took way too fucking long to make, I decided to just shove it out the door even though I don't like it much. I know I won't be able to finish Goretober before October is over but I'm still gonna keep writing these until I get all 31 done.

Ben had always had a sweet-tooth, even when he was a baby the first time he had a taste of candy he’d wanted more and cried when he didn’t get it. He’d always have something to eat whenever he was idle, whether it be a lollipop to suckle on while he continued on with life. Or it was a bar of chocolate to indulge in when nobody was looking, he always had his ways of getting the things he’d wanted. 

That never changed, even as a young adult he had a candy drawer in his desk at work and more than one stash at home. His parents would call it an addiction, so would the many doctors he’d ended up going to. It was a wonder he’d never gotten a single cavity, what with the amount of sugary foods he ate. 

“Are you coming to the party?” Ben was eating out with his current boyfriend, he went through boyfriends like he did candy. But none of them seemed to mind that they were his current fling, he couldn’t be bothered to wonder why. 

“Mmm, sure. The tonight one, right?” Ben couldn’t be bothered to look up from his phone. There was hardly a thing on Earth that could drag him away from Candy Smash 3.

“Yeah! John’s inviting pretty much anyone he can, it should be chill though I don’t expect a lot of people to turn up. If it’s too much we can just bail though, I know you don’t like it when it gets too loud.” Ben’s current boyfriend Gerald was great, he was always considerate of him and took into mind how he’d feel about things. That’s probably why he’s lasted the longest out of them. 

After they’d finished eating Gerald had grabbed a shake for Ben to drink while he walked him back home. Nice little gestures like that were why Ben kept him around, It was nice to have someone who understood him. 

Once he’d gotten home Gerald texted him the location of the party and Ben got all dressed up. He wanted to look good if he was going to be his boyfriend's arm candy. And damn did he look good, if looks could kill. 

By the time they’d gotten to the party, it was already a little busy. There had to be around thirty people in this one house, hopefully not many more people showed up if Geralds intuitions were right. They found a couch to sit on and Gerald went to go get them drinks, Ben pulled out a sucker and popped it in his mouth. 

Gerald came back and handed him a drink, then turned to talk to a friend he hadn’t seen in a while. Ben grumbled a bit to himself, he preferred to have his boyfriend's attention on him but he couldn’t be too selfish. He crunched the sucker and stuffed the stick in his pocket, then he took a deep swig of whatever Gerald had grabbed. It was sweet, with a bit of a burn in its aftertaste. 

He ended up laying on the couch having downed his whole drink, he was chewing at his lip having gone through all the candy in his pockets. 

“Hey baby.” Gerald surprised him and he bit a bit too hard, gasping as a drop of blood dripped from his mouth. 

“Oh crap, you okay babe?” Gerald helped him sit up, inspecting his lip before patting his head once satisfied that Ben was alright. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his lip before standing up. He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Ben, it was a sugar stick. 

“Ah… Thanks, Gerry.”

“No problem, you looked put off. I’ll go grab our coats, wait here.” Ben watched the other walk off before he ripped open the packaging and put it to his lips before tipping his head back and downing the powdered sugar. There was a strange taste to it, he’d had these things hundreds of times before but something was different. It was good, too good. He moved his tongue over the taste and came to a realization. 

It was the blood, mixed in with the powdered sugar. He ended up sucking on his lip and pouring the rest of the sugar in his mouth. It brought a whine out of him, it tasted fucking good. How could he have never tried this before? As his boyfriend brought him his coat he had a devilish idea. He needed more of that taste, surely Gerald wouldn’t mind helping him.


	9. Day 9: Something is Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying I rushed this one is an understatement, but I kinda like it.

There was a leak in the bathroom, of course there was. The house had already been shitty for the price but it was the only available place near her job. Now there was a fucking leak, and there wasn’t even an attic she could check. She’d climbed up on the roof and nope, nothing was wrong. She couldn’t even remember the last time it’d rained, so what the hell was the deal?

She’d called someone to come over and check it out but for now, she just had a bucket in the middle of her bathroom, the erratic dripping drove her nuts every time she had to be in there. Even out in the living room, she swore it was a method of torture derived specifically for her.

The TV was up as far as she could get it without getting noise complaints from her neighbors, even as the show blared she swore she could hear the drip, drip, drip. And after one whole week of it she’d had enough, she decided to spend the weekend at her girlfriend's apartment.

She lay in bed with her, cuddling as she enjoyed the blissful silence. Sure she’d smoked a joint before she finally got the noise out of her head but now that it was gone she felt at peace. The plan was to have the guy come and check it out while she stayed here with her girlfriend. That way it wouldn’t creep its way back into her head before it was taken care of. 

It was two in the morning when she was finally able to fall asleep, arms wrapped around her waist making her feel safe. But as she slumbered. her dreams twisted into something she’d been fearing. She stood frozen in the hallway facing the open bathroom door, there was just silence for a moment.

Then she flinched as the slow steady dripping began, the world seemed to bend as the droplets of liquid fell down in slow motion. Before crashing against the ground and shaking the whole house. The next drop fell from the door frame, the drip was beyond deafening. With every single drip, it grew closer, until she turned her face to look upwards as a water droplet fell onto her face. 

Her eyes snapped open, it was still early in the morning. She crawled out of her girlfriend's arms, trying to be quiet as she left the home. There was something she had to figure out, she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep unless she did this. Once she was dressed up she quickly made her way out and drove all the way back home.

She stood in front of her door, staring hesitantly before reaching out and opening the door. Already the dripping was back, it was permeating throughout the walls. As she stepped through the halls of her home, the dark seemed to warp like in her dream. The world twisted as she followed the noise further into her home.

It was like she was in a trance, she only snapped out when she found herself standing in the same place as her dream. From here she could see the liquid splash into the bucket, it was overflowing. She looked upwards, at the ceiling of the hallway. The closer she looked it was obvious, there were indents. She reached up and pushed, a hatch swung open and a ladder came down.

Up the ladder she went, into the darkness of the attic she didn’t even know existed. It was pitch black, but from up here she could hear a different dripping. She glanced around, maybe there was a light or something. But no such luck, she was going to have to navigate her way through the darkness. 

She crawled on her knees towards the noise, hesitant as ever. Did she really want to find whatever the source was? The smell was pungent, worse than the liquid that had been pouring through her ceiling. Should she call the police? Maybe it was a dead animal. That was when she remembered, she had her cell phone with her.

It was a bad source of light, but she turned on the flashlight and pointed it up towards where the smell had been coming from. It stared back at her, with a slack-jawed mouth open and dripping. The blank eyes bore into her skull, the droning noise of dripping drowning out her thoughts.


	10. Day 10: Fungus Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend suggested I should do some Among Us inspired stuff as a sort of play on the prompt's name.

It was easy enough to break onto the space station, there really wasn’t much security for something nobody expected anyone to break into. Although having to hide in the vents was a bit of a bother, it was cramped and the air cycling made it hard to figure out how exactly they were going to spread throughout the whole station. 

The strange men wandered about, following their routines and keeping in shape. Somehow the station's filters hadn’t caught the airborne spores, all in all, it was a miracle that things were going this well for them. 

“Hey Kuro, how's your day going?” Strange malformed eyes watched from behind the vent, two of the residents of the station were chatting, and observing their behavior would make it easier to understand them down the line. The creatures were rather tame, most space-faring races were unlike these ones for some reason. They looked soft and innocent, like a prey animal who had somehow developed into the apex predator. 

“Not bad Azul, I mean hell it’s pizza day how can I be doing bad when I’m getting my favorite food for dinner?” Learning their language had been an easy task for a spore as advanced as them, now they just needed to infiltrate. They’d discovered that the easiest time to do this was either while they were intaking sustenance or while they entered their sleep cycle.

“I’m gonna go do a maintenance check but I’ll come to join you in the cafeteria after that. Take it easy Kuro!” The other being left, leaving this one all alone and vulnerable. For such a social species it was miraculous how much time they spent on their own. It was much safer to stay in groups, not that the spore should care for the safety of the race they wanted to infiltrate. 

They made their way to the cafeteria, floating carefully through the vents before arriving and waiting patiently. This would be when they struck, they just needed to compress themselves down into a small enough form that they could infiltrate one of the beings' bodies. 

It was a good while until people started gathering, the one the spore was targeting came in and sat down with the other just as they had discussed. By this point they’d compressed themselves down small enough to look like a dust particle, they would be entirely inconspicuous. Out of the vent they finally floated, it was their first time leaving the station’s systems, out into the open room. 

They landed on the sustenance of the creature, once in they’d sneak their way through the respiratory system and from there get into the creature's bloodstream. None the wiser, Kuro took a bite of his pizza as happy as could be. Unaware of the fungi currently making its way through him. 

As the day went on his body would ache more, the changes were imperceptible. The fungus spread throughout him, it couldn’t entirely control him yet but it was influencing his decisions. Azul seemed concerned, there was no possible way that he had figured it out yet. Perhaps he was just worried for his friend who showed signs of sickness. 

“Hey, you don’t look like you’re doing so great. Wanna go sit down?” This was an inopportune time, major changes needed to be made to the creature's biology to ensure the success of their mission. But perhaps they could use this to their advantage, the creature made Kuro more agreeable and they ended up back in the sleeping quarters alone with Azul. 

They couldn’t do this out in the open, especially not with the perceptive friend. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, give me a moment.” Kuro patted his friend on the shoulder and wandered into the closed-off side room. He’d been feeling sick ever since he’d had that pizza, it wasn’t like he was lactose intolerant or anything. He ended up hunched over the sink, coughing violently. His teeth suddenly ached, he looked into the mirror and opened his mouth. 

His gums were bleeding, and then a tooth just sort of fell out into the sink. It was horrifying, something was horribly wrong but he couldn’t move. He just ended up with his mouth agape looking at the sink as his teeth all fell out. It felt like some nightmare, by the time it was over there was a sink full of teeth and blood. He felt the urge to turn the sink on and he did so, washing away all evidence. 

When he looked back to the mirror he realized he had teeth again. They were sharper, a bit longer. Even his tongue looked slightly different, it was darker and he swore it was longer. He fought the urge to stand still and made his way out of the bathroom.

“You sure you’re good Kuro? We can take you to the medic if you need it.” Azul looked up at him worried from the bed. Kuro didn’t know how he felt for a moment, then he felt a spark.

“I feel great actually.” He walked over and grabbed Azul’s wrist, pinning him back against the bed. He hovered his mouth over his friend's neck, the lack of protest surprising him. 

“Kuro, this isn’t like you. I just…” 

“Shhh, everything's going to be just fine.” Kuro lied.


	11. Day 11: Slasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one, probably my favorite prompt so far. Might come back to this later!

Ezra fucking loved to camp, ever since their grandpa had taken them camping for the first time they’d insisted on going again and again. Their parents joined them up for the scouts and that had solidified it, going outdoors and sleeping in tents was just so wonderful. The thrills of survivalism were their pleasure, they’d probably live out in the woods if they could.

Right now they were on a scout trip out of their state, it was the first time they were camping out in a desert environment and it was exciting. They had so much knowledge they could put to use out here, of course, the majority of the campers wouldn’t need it. Most of them just ate packaged food and sat around doing nothing all day.

That made Ezra a sort of outsider, people considered them obsessed with being a scout and that brought around a negative reputation for them. Ezra decided to busy themselves with gathering firewood for the bonfire tonight, their scout leaders appreciated how much they helped out. Maybe when they grew up they’d be a scoutmaster themselves.

By the time night was around it was beginning to chill, they’d started up a bonfire and started telling scary stories. Ezra didn’t understand the appeal, they spent the whole time whittling a stick while everyone talked about ghosts, monsters, and horrific killers. The scout leader passed Ezra a bag of deer jerky, the guy had always liked hunting and making food with his kills.

“Thanks for getting the wood for the fire Ezra, thought you might like this.” He chuckled as Ezra pulled out a piece and bit down hard on it, chewing on it while everyone else talked until it was time to get some sleep. Ezra made sure to take their medicine before falling asleep, it was important to stay healthy even if it tasted like ass and was hard to swallow.

Later into the night, Ezra was woken up by screaming. They jumped to attention, grabbing their knife and the stick they’d been sharpening earlier as a precaution. It was probably nothing, maybe a snake crawled into one of the boys' tents.

However, when they zipped open the flap of the tent. There sat the body of one of the scoutmasters, impaled on a stick in the middle of the bonfire. The smell of burned flesh was strong even from the tent. The bonfire was the only light, the electronics were all out. Ezra made sure to grab their pack before coming out to find one of the other scoutmasters. As it turned out, there were none of them left.

Someone had found one thrown through the windshield of one of the trucks, the tires were slashed and the engines were flooded. Whoever or whatever had done this didn’t want anyone escaping, Ezra could only watch as the remaining scouts fell into chaos. It’d be hours till sunlight and all their phones that had been confiscated were missing.

No matter how many times Ezra attempted to get the attention of the others they seemed focused on their own little irrational ideas. Ezra threw a couple of logs on the fire, they couldn’t let their only light source die out now. Screams rang out from further away, one of the scouts must have run off and now they’d run into whatever was doing this. That left six scouts left, including Ezra.

“We’re all gonna die, this is so fucked. Oh god, I just wanna go home.” One of the scouts ends up tossing his guts, inefficient and dangerous in a situation like this. Ezra focuses on finishing sharpening the stick, the scoutmasters never let them sharpen it past a certain point but now there were no scoutmasters.

“What are you doing you fucking idiot? This isn’t the time to be fucking around!” One of the boys shoved at Ezra who brandished their knife in retaliation.

“Fuck okay, I’m sorry. It’s just…” They didn’t get time to finish their sentence as something was thrown from the dark, impaling right through his chest and splattering blood onto Ezra’s face. The others panicked and ran around, two of them stood frozen in their position as Ezra rolled onto the ground and scanned the area the weapon was thrown from.

One of the boys stood like a deer in headlights passed out right on the spot, Ezra couldn’t rely on any of the others to help. Two of the others had run off into the desert, one’s screams were cut short. The other only got to shout out a final plea before a wet thunk could be heard. Not good, that meant there was more than one out there. It couldn’t be animals, and Ezra wasn’t much of a believer in the supernatural.

The only other conscious scout hunkered down next to Ezra, he seemed desperate to not die and had finally realized the only person who was making good decisions was the silent scout. Ezra pointed to the truck, signaling for the scout to hide underneath. They handed the boy their knife before pushing at them gently.

Ezra watched them crawl and roll over until they were under the car. It was a shitty idea to give him their knife but if they sent them to hide unarmed they wouldn’t have felt okay about it. Ezra ended up crouched, dashing about and keeping an eye out for any figures in the dark.

Their hands clenched the spear, they heard rustling near one of the tents. An opportunity, they charged forward. The killers wouldn’t be expecting it, and it rang true as whoever they’d rammed the spear into let out a shout of pain. Ezra pulled hard and whirled around to check their surroundings.

Unfortunately, what was surrounding them was a group of five deranged looking people. Each wearing some outfit out of a post-apocalyptic novel, the biggest one held the two remaining living scouts.

“Not bad kid, love that look on your face. You’re a real psycho, just like us.” The one in front smiled down at Ezra.

“Alpha! He fucking stabbed me!”

“They,” Ezra muttered, their voice rugged from being so unused.

“Yeah Theta, _they_ stabbed you.” One of the others snickered, poking fun at the man who lay bleeding behind Ezra.

“Now I don’t wanna be rude kid, but your friends here? They’re not really material for our little pack here. You, on the other hand, we’d love to have someone as ferocious as you with us. What do you say?” The leader reached out a hand, Ezra looked at it for a moment before dropping their guard.

‘What was the worst that could happen?’ They thought as they reached out and shook hands with the killer.


	12. Day 12: Amalgamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one felt great, I'm really on a roll with these.

This was a waking nightmare, every second he spent on this rock was another one spent alone. He’d crash-landed here, and taken over a semi-operational base that was abandoned for who knows why. There was no possible way of contacting others from here, all he could hope for was that someday someone came to check on this barren planet.

It appeared to be an abandoned research station, everyone had just gotten up and left one day. Besides a fine layer of dust, everything seemed to be in working order. He’d garnered some clues as to why, but no concrete evidence. This wasn’t a video game where somebody left a terminal open explaining everything that happened up until everything went horribly wrong.

Instead, it was just lonely, the place was old and the AI watching over the place was barely enough to pass as a companion. He’d ended up naming the AI Kai, the monotone voice seemed somewhat enthused at this and the name stuck. The AI couldn’t divulge any information about the station to him, and its communication technology was so outdated it couldn’t reach any modern computer.

“Well uh, if you can’t tell me that. Then how about how long you’ve been operational?” Luca was running by as many questions as they could to get some info out of Kai.

“We have been operational for exactly two-hundred sixty-eight years, forty-five days, four hours, and twelve minutes.” Well shit, no wonder the equipment was outdated, this place had been around longer than the current ruling galactic government. The coup was only a hundred or so years ago, which meant that this place had been in operation long past then.

“How much of that was spent alone?”

“We are never alone Luca, not anymore.” There was that cryptic bullshit again, if Luca didn’t know better he’d swear the AI had lost its marbles. But that would require it having some sort of sentience.

“I meant since like, the people left.”

“We cannot divulge that information, we apologize Luca.”

“Don’t worry about it Kai, just throwing stuff out there.”

“Your caloric intake is rather low, would you like us to make Lunch?”

“That’d be great Kai, just wish there was someone to eat with.”

“We are here with you Luca.” The AI was just too damn polite, it made Luca feel bad sometimes for thinking poorly of it. There were worse companions to have after all, he could be stuck talking with a volleyball. Maybe it was the emotion training getting to him, everyone was trained to detach emotionally from AI so that they didn’t end up getting attached.

With how long he’d been stuck here, some of that training was wearing off. With every conversation, he could feel himself growing more fond of the AI. He tried his hardest to think back on his interactions with his companions, but with every passing moment, it grew harder to remember those days.

“Luca, are you alright?” It was star watching hours, Luca was looking out on the vast expanse of space when Kai asked the question.

“I’m not sure, I feel… Empty, like I’m missing something.”

“We understand Luca, we felt that way once.” More nonsense, Luca sighed and closed their eyes. Tears welled up, he was probably going to die out here alone with a loopy AI.

“Would you like us to help?”

“I don’t think this is something you can fix Kai.” Luca sighed, sitting up and looking down at the soft texture of the bed. He could imagine someone sitting next to him, hands-on him holding him close. He was touch starved, humans were social creatures.

“But we can, you are lonely Luca.” The words stung, it was true.

“You don’t have to be.”

“Just… What are you talking about Kai?”

“You could be one… With us.” The monotone voice of the AI sounded different, it sounded close. Luca turned, standing in the room was a being of blinding light. It looked at him with blank eyes and an empty smile.

“You do not need to be alone. Take our hand.” Luca stood slowly, getting out of bed and wandering towards the being. This was too bizarre, it had to be a dream.

“It’s not a dream Luca, please join us. We want you to feel good.” The being’s outstretched hand hovered, waiting for Luca to take it.

And when he did, it burned. His skin melted, his hand became one with the light and he took a step forward. Pushing his forehead against the being of light, with a numb pain he felt himself melt into the being.

Then he wasn’t himself anymore, they were more. There were so many there, existing with him as one. It felt warm and comfortable, like a heated blanket bringing him into a deep sleep.

  
The being of light faded, and once again the rock lay barren. With only one inhabitant, resting peacefully in wait for more to join them.


	13. Day 13: Blunt Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend for suggesting the idea behind this one, It was a bit hard to come up with something for Blunt Force but I was actually pretty excited with where this went.

Cibus was dying with anticipation, he’d been waiting for this his entire life. They were supposed to meet up in an abandoned hospital, just in case either one of them had a last-minute change of heart. But Cibus knew he wouldn’t, this was all he could think about every day for the past god knows how long. 

Sure he liked to hang out on morbid forums all the time, but he never thought anything would actually come of it. The guy he’d met there, Emil. Well they’d had eerily similar interests and they’d gotten talking, they’re not really romantically involved but it was something similar. 

Cibus watched a car pull up and out walked the person he’d been waiting for. The man was much taller than he’d expected, he had a duffel bag with him and he walked up the steps to stand next to him. 

“Cibus?” Emil sounded just as anxious about this as him, his voice trembling in excitement. He really hadn’t been expecting it but Emil was kind of handsome. He was a tall guy, probably played sports or did some running. This felt like it was out of one of his daydreams, something he could only hope for was coming to reality.

“Hah… Yeah, so you must be Emil.” Cibus suddenly felt really shy, what was he supposed to say to the other? 

“God… You look…” Emil was looking him up and down, it felt perverse but Cibus really didn’t mind. 

“Let’s get inside.” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea.” Emil followed as Cibus led him through the abandoned halls, he brought them to a room full of old abandoned medical equipment. He had a lantern set up in here for some mood lighting, the glow making the dark room look even eerier. Emil plopped the bag down and zipped it open, looking through it for something. 

“I brought… Way too much stuff, I was just so excited.” He huffed out a laugh, Cibus couldn’t help but join in it. They were both so nervous, but Emil left the bag open and walked over. 

“Do you mind if I?”

“Please, I need it.” Cibus watched Emil step forward and place a hand on his shoulder, bringing his other hand up to hold his chin and look him over. This man was here stealing his breath, it felt like if he’d move he’d be snapped like a twig, and god if that wasn’t exactly what he wanted. 

“You’re really sure you want this? I don’t want to force you but…” Cibus pressed a hand back against Emil.

“I need it, Emil, you know I do.” 

“Hah… Yeah, I guess I do.” Emil leaned down and kissed him, it was something so intimate that Cibus was sure nobody had ever felt this way before. When Emil bit down he couldn’t withhold the moan that escaped him, his legs squirmed before Emil backed away. 

“You’re such a good boy, you’re going to be delicious.” Emil patted Cibus, the words made him shiver. This was it, the moment his whole life had been leading up to. It was really going to happen, Emil was going to do with him what he needed to happen.

“Why don’t you sit down? I need to prepare my tools. I want to have you fresh, does that sound okay?” Emil was so soft-spoken for the subject matter, Cibus could only nod as the other smiled down at him before turning back to the duffel bag. 

He found his way to the medical table sitting in the middle of the room and climbed up onto it, he sat facing Emil and watched as the man pulled out all sorts of things from his bag. Knives, medical utensils, he swore he could see a fork amongst it all and that made him shudder.

Then Emil pulled out a sleek metal rod, it was long and looked rough from past usage. He walked back over with it, now wearing a raincoat over his regular clothes and a medical mask on over his face.

“Sit up straight for me love. If you don’t flinch it’ll only take one hit.” Cibus made sure he wasn’t slouched, looking up at Emil with reverence as the other brandished the metal pipe.

“Sleep tight Cibus, you’ve been a good meal.” Emil praised him before swinging the metal pipe.


	14. Day 14: Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I had little to no clue what to do with, the end result is just a lot of snarky dialogue.

War had come to Cole’s home, the invaders had been ruthless and killed everyone in his village. This of course included him, but then Ico had found him. The necromancer was looking for strong bodies, people he could resurrect who would be good for physical labor. Unfortunately for him, the best he could find was an incredibly well-preserved head. 

“Why the fuck can I talk?” 

“Magic, was that not obvious? It’s all magic.” The Necromancer looked very unenthused, sitting on the ground next to a severed head. 

“Alright, now let me reiterate my last question. Why me?” 

“Because you were well preserved! The answer’s not going to change buddy.” 

“Can you reattach me to my body?” 

“Sure, point it out to me.” 

“Fuck you.” The necromancer snorted at that, then picked up Cole and pointed him around.

“Do you see it?” 

“Yeah, it’s that one right there.”

“This one?”

“No, the one next to it.” Cole was referring to the body that looked like it had been trampled by horses, which was really inconvenient for both of them. 

“Oof, yeah I can’t fix that buddy. We can find you a different body but none of these will work, they’re all starting to rot. The necrosis would spread to you once you’re attached and rot your brain, and I’m sure you don’t want that.” And wasn’t that just wonderful, that meant that Cole had to let Ico carry his head a couple of kilometers away back to the necromancer’s hideout.

He’d ended up fashioning a carrier out of a leather belt and a bag. Cole could see where they were going but with every step that was taken, it bounced him a little. So by the time the hideout was in sight he had a killer headache going.

“So your magic can let me talk but it can’t cure a headache?” 

“I’m a necromancer, not a healer. There’s quite a big distinction in case you didn’t know.” Ico was wandering past tables covered in books and viscera. The decor was rather nasty, consisting of bones and corpses. 

The deeper they go the stranger the decor gets corpses that aren’t quite human or bones that are much too big. If Cole wasn’t currently a severed head he’d probably be a lot more worried about all of that, but instead, it was just another strange thing to add to the list.

“Now, I think you’re the perfect size to fit one of my current projects. I can’t guarantee you’ll live, but if you do you’ll be powerful enough to get revenge on the people that destroyed your village.” 

“And what do you get out of it?” 

“Experience. And if you’re thankful a good ally.” Ico opens a door to a room lit by otherworldly fire. Laying on a large table in front of them was what appeared to be a winged human, but the longer Cole looked the more dissimilarities popped up. The skin wasn’t quite a color he could put his finger on if he even had fingers. 

That and the proportions seemed strange, in fact, it was hardly human at all. With long clawed hands, talons for feet, and arms that would probably be able to touch the floor. It was a beast unlike any he could have imagined, just what was it?

“It’s an angel, one of the lesser ones of course. Believe it or not, they share a lot of similarities with you and me.” Ico took Cole’s head out of the little strap he’d been carrying him with and placed him on the table to overlook the body.

“This really won’t take long, but I’m gonna have to put you to sleep so I can tinker with your nervous system without driving you mad. Nighty night!” Before Cole could protest he was out like a light. He had dreams of a place he’d never been, it was bright and the geometry made no sense. He stood before a large gate, it began to open and then bam.

“You there? Can you hear me?” Ico was now standing beneath him, he was taller than the necromancer. He looked down at his hands, sure enough, there were long appendages with claws at the end. One might think having a new body would be a jarring experience, but for some reason, it felt like this was the same body he’d always had. Perhaps it had something to do with the tinkering Ico had done with his brain.

“Yes,” Cole spoke, his voice was loud and Ico shook a bit when the sound hit him.

“Alright well, it seems everything's good to go. What say you go find some invaders and I’ll come with. I need bodies for experimentations, the fresher the better.” Cole looked down at the little man, thinking just how easy it would be to rip him in half with a swipe of his hand.


	15. Day 15: Parasites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun ideas for this one.

Atlas hated this planet, no matter how many times his work brought him here he was always surprised by just how awful it really was. Everything and its mother wanted you dead so it could eat you, this trip already two people from the away crew had been killed by horrible creatures. At least he was lucky enough to stay on the ship this time, for every peaceful moment there was another filled with the constant sound of gunfire as something new and terrible tried to attack. 

It’d been silent for a while, all reports coming in green across the board. That was of course when the alarms went off, something had breached the defenses. The whole ship was now on lockdown and Atlas was stuck in the engineering bay until this was all over. He took the safety off his company provided sidearm, he was alone at the moment and didn’t want to be caught off guard by some freak of nature. 

“Reports are coming in, a creature has breached the ventilation system. If you hear any suspicious noises report them immediately.” The voice of command came on over the intercom, delivering some pretty bad news. The lights flickered and the ship shook, the gunfire started up again meaning that there was something else attacking the team outside. 

“Shit, Max what’s going on outside,” Atlas grumbled, the sounds of the AI waking up a familiar presence.

“It would appear an entire force of creatures are attacking en masse. This coordination is irregular for species of this planet.” Max’s soft voice spoke, he’d been partnered with him once he’d signed onto the company. Everyone got their own AI partner, it improved overall performance while working.

“Any reports on the intruder?”

“None so far, the crew at the engines have stopped reporting, however.” Well fuck, that was worryingly close to where Atlas was.

“How many vents lead into this room?” Atlas asked, looking around to visually confirm any entrances he could see.

“At least twenty-three.” The AI’s monotone voice didn’t help convey just how bad that news was. Atlas started running around, trying to push furniture in front of the few vent entrances he could reach from the floor. 

“New report in if you’d like to hear it Atlas.”

“Yeah, sure what’s up.” 

“The away team hasn’t reported in for the last three cycles, forces outside are dwindling however the creatures have retreated for the moment.” 

“Any good news?” 

“Yes, we now have confirmation on what the creature inside is.” 

“I said good news, Max.” 

“It’s similar in structure to the creatures attacking outdoors, the crewmate who recorded its appearance was soon after killed.” Fuck, something felt really wrong with this situation. If it was just some dumb monster it’d be a lot easier to deal with but this meant that whatever it was infiltrated on purpose. Atlas was drawn out of his thoughts by a sudden thunking noise, it was coming from the vents. 

He quickly drew his weapon and aimed at the location of the noise, before he had a chance to pull the trigger the vents burst open and a nightmare jumped down onto the floor. It towered over Atlas and was covered in all different kinds of blood and viscera. 

“YOU.” The creature spoke, it fucking spoke to him.

“YOU. ARE. COMPATIBLE.” Just as it took a step closer to him the doors to the room opened and three men opened fire on the beast. With one swipe of a terribly long limb, it tore them in half with a whip-like appendage. Their bodies splattered all over the walls, Atlas fell onto his ass and scooched away from the creature. 

“FEAR. NOT.” It looked back at him, somehow it grinned with its horrible maw. It walked until it stood above him, one of its many appendages pricked his skin and a searing pain filled him. 

“YOU. WILL. BE. OURS.” The creature stood back as whatever it had injected Atlas with coursed through his veins.

“Parasite detected, I advise immediate medical interven-” The voice of his AI partner was cut off and was replaced with something else. 

“HELLO. ATLAS.” The deep gravelly voice accompanied the inky darkness he was plunged into as the parasite worked its way into his mind.


	16. Day 16: Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this noise I can't work on this prompt any longer.

The sound of wind battering the shack was haunting, Clayton was huddled around the small fireplace. It’d been three days of nothing but storming, being stuck out here was draining mentally. They had plenty of food and water, enough to last a month if they were conservative with it all. What was worse for them was the complete and utter lack of communication with the outside world, the nearest civilized location was a good three days hike and out in the cold, they wouldn’t last a day. 

The door banged open and then shut again as Mika returned, snow-covered logs and a couple of dead rabbits in tow. It was a good haul, more than Clayton usually managed to pull in. Of course, when Mika fell to the ground and began cradling his hand it was less good. 

“What the hell happened?”

“Nothing! It just… It didn’t hurt before, I couldn’t feel it.” Clayton figured out what was happening before Mika could comprehend it, he rushed to the others side and pulled their hands apart so he could take off the gloves. 

“Just stay awake okay?” Clayton was trying his best to keep calm, but one look and he knew they were in trouble. Mika’s fingers were a dark color, approaching charcoal black. Clayton had seen frostnip, even second-degree frostbite. But this was worse, Mika had been out for far too long, and from what he could tell his gloves had been soaked through at some point and then frozen over. 

“Mika, bend your fingers for me.” When he asked Mika just nodded and Clayton watched as the man's fingers stayed completely still.

“Go warm them up, I need to grab the first aid kit.” Mika was holding back his tears, Clayton was as well but he knew he had to be strong to make Mika feel better. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit out of his pack and tore it open, grabbing disinfectant and a bottle of painkillers. He walks over to see Mika sobbing, holding his hands up to the fire in a desperate attempt to stave off the frostbite. 

“Hey, take this for me.” Clayton sat down next to Mika and pulled off his other glove, thankfully the other hand was fine. He poured a couple of painkillers into Mika’s hand and watched as he took them. 

“Good, can you tell me how much it hurts?” Clayton’s voice was gentle, it was hard not to be upset though as he watched Mika shake his head. 

“Too much, hurts too much!” He lowers his head as tears stain his cheeks. 

“I’m going to help you change, we can’t risk you getting wet in this condition,” Clayton says, he’s gentle in taking off the many layers of his hiking partner's clothes. Once he’s gotten the snow-covered layers off he helps Mika get into a new pair of thermal underwear and dries off his hair. After disinfecting the blackened hand he helps Mika get into bed and stays by his side until he can fall asleep. 

“Clayton? Something’s wrong.” Two days later, Clayton had taken over all the physical labour and started taking care of Mika. He was hopeful that his partner’s condition wouldn’t worsen, but when he returns the second day from gathering firewood and Mika is cradling a bleeding infected hand in front of the fireplace. Well, Clayton knows what he has to do, and that’s the worst part. 

Thankfully they have morphine, and Clayton makes sure to give Mika a lot. Mika was quiet, staring at the ceiling solemnly as the drug washed over him. He held onto the makeshift tourniquet, and as Clayton started cutting Mika cried once more. It was a terrible grueling experience, for both of them. By the time it was over Mika had passed out and was nursing a bandaged stump. In the end, it’d been necessary to take about half of the hand, they’d discussed it beforehand and Clayton tossed the gangrenous fingers out into the woods. 

By the time the storm ended Mika was too weak to walk back on his own, Clayton made a sled and dragged him all the way home. They couldn’t stay apart from each other after that, Clayton didn’t want Mika to be on his own and Mika was a mess when Clayton wasn’t around. 

They’d endured hell and grown closer, it was the only good thing to come out of it.


	17. Day 17: What Big Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a long ass break and it's not even 2020 anymore but I still wanna finish these prompts.

The sounds of twigs cracking and heavy panting wasn’t far behind Elliott, he clung to his knife and kept running. Everything fell apart in just a few minutes, one second Elliott had been at home and relaxing and now he was being chased by a soldier for his Father’s treason.

It was a surprise even to him that he’d gotten away, but his legs just kept taking him further away from the man focused on ending his life.

“You can’t run forever! I’ll find you!” Distant shouts still audible tell him he can’t stop yet, he needs to push himself harder lest he meets his end in these old woods. If he weren’t so busy focusing on running, perhaps he’d have heard a third set of rustling leaves. But he certainly heard the blood-curdling scream that broke out from where the soldier had been shouting before. 

He’d never heard someone so wrought with pain, maybe he’d happened upon a bear trap? One of the few emotions Elliott really didn’t need right now was curiosity but that didn’t stop it from plaguing him, he needed to know what had happened.

Ever closer to danger, and his possible death. He clutched onto the knife he’d snatched up from home, it was the only protection he could afford aside from his poor instincts. The further back he goes the more noise he hears, it only makes him more curious.

Once he gets close enough he can identify the sounds, it was a terrible crunching noise intermingled with a ravenous snarling. Elliott peeked around the tree he was hiding behind carefully and saw something he’d never have been able to expect. Some wolf-like beast was tearing apart a corpse, chewing through flesh and breaking bones.

It must be his pursuer, he’d been unlucky enough to be targeted by a beast of the woods. But why was Elliott dragged back here? What presence pulled him to the horrific creature feasting upon a man. It was then that he heard a sudden snuffling noise.

“This one smells sweeter than the other.” A low guttural growling voice comes from the beast who turns to look right in Elliot's direction, it shocks him so much he stumbles backward and ends up on his ass looking up at the beast who stands towering over the body of his pursuer.

“Does this one wish to run?” It growls as it nears him, kneeling down and looking into his eyes with his own bright shining ones. Moonlight glinted off sharp teeth that dripped blood, pieces of viscera stuck in between them. 

“It’s always so much sweeter after a chase.” It almost sounds like the beast chuckles, it’s close enough that Elliott can feel the breath on his face. 

“Not that I mind either way.”

“Please don’t eat me.” Is Elliott’s panicked instant response. The beast almost looks surprised for just a moment before it laughs, it’s deep and sounds like a hyena. Elliott scooches backward as the thing in front of him laughs at him.

“How gluttonous do you think I am? I’ve had my fill of meat, but that doesn’t mean I’m satisfied with my hunt.” It stalks closer again and just as it does Elliott scrambles to his feet and starts running as hard as his legs can handle. Just moments after he does there’s a loud howl and he’s sure for a fact that isn’t a good sign. 

His little legs carry him for what seems like hours, his whole body burns, and his lungs ache with the worst of pains. But the adrenaline keeps him moving, especially at times when he swears he can hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling. 

There’s a light, and a smell of smoke. He rushes towards it and sees that it’s a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He’s in too much of a panic to think about it and just sprints at the door throwing it open and slamming it shut behind him. 

He pushes against it as he starts trying to catch his breath, he feels like he stands a chance against the beast as long as he has some form of shelter.

“Russ, what the hell are you making a racket for.” Elliott spins around and sees a half-naked man walk out of another room, he’s unusually hairy and he looks incredibly disgruntled. 

“Hmm… You’re not Russ.” The man grumbles, he doesn’t necessarily look worried.

“Monster! There’s something… Something is chasing me.” Elliott gasps out in between breaths, he nearly collapses to his knees. The man pauses and then grins, walking over and looking down at Elliott, who hadn’t quite noticed just how tall the man was. 

“Issat so, well that’s no good. We can’t have a sweet thing like you gettin killed by some beastie.” The man’s grin shows off the sharp teeth. And once again Elliott feels dread fill his chest as he’s cornered by beasts


	18. Day 18: In the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more for this prompt but I really love just ending things right before anything happens

Nothing but a stormy blue ocean for miles, it would be gorgeous if Deckard wasn’t dying to get in the water. But as things stood it was much too windy today to go for a dive in the reefs. His buddy Matt stood against a railing puking his guts out as the boat was rocked with every wave, Deckard had a strange immunity to seasickness that even a few sailors he met had complained about. He wasn’t sure he’d go bragging about it anytime soon but it was nice to have with how often he was out here. 

It’s getting darker as clouds roll overhead, little droplets of rain start landing on Deckard’s head and he decides that now's as good a time as any to go in and get some rest. The cabin is quiet besides the sound of the radiator heating it up. Two of the men are sitting down reading books in their bunks, Deckard finds refuge in his own bunk and gets as comfortable as he can. 

Waves crashing against the boat and the pitter-patter of rain lull him to sleep, and he stays asleep for a good long while. 

What wakes him up is the sound of people talking, he grumbles and slinks out of bed to find pretty much all of the crew talking. Matt spots him and wanders over, giving him a look that is worrying.   
“Fucks happening Matty?” Deckard grumbles, pushing his own hair out of his eyes.   
“Engine’s dead, Carter’s working on it but we think something got caught in the rotor and it overheated.” The bad news could be worse, but it still isn’t great. Deckard just nods and puts on his coat before going on the deck. The rain has stopped and it’s eerily silent besides the soft sound of small waves lapping against the boat. It’s still pitch black out, no stars in the cloudy sky. 

“Deckard, we need you to dive.” The Captain walks up behind him and points over to some men who were getting dive equipment ready. He just nods and goes back to the cabin really quick to get a cup of coffee. 

About fifteen minutes later he’s all ready and dressed up to dive, he’s got his little kit of tools and a flashlight so he can see in the inky darkness of the ocean. After stretching out a bit he climbs down the ladder and into the chilly saltwater. He’s done it a million times but every time he’s fully submerged into the water he feels at home again. 

He places his hand against the boat and swims around to where the rotor should be, what he finds is slightly worrying. The metal is mangled about in a way that doesn’t make sense, there’s netting all wrapped around it too. He uses his knife to cut away at it but after five straight minutes of it, he comes to the conclusion it’s a bit of a lost cause. It really didn’t even make sense how it got this bad, just getting wrapped up in netting wouldn’t mess up the metal like this.

Before he can move from the rotor there’s an eerie noise, it sounds like a soft melody with an undertone that reminds him of the noise a tree makes before it comes crashing down. 

It doesn’t sound like any Dolphin he’d heard of but it sounds distressed. He kicks away from the ship and down towards where he could hear it coming from. As he approaches the reef something swift swooshes right past him and he jumps slightly before it vanishes into the inky darkness. 

The noise comes again down from somewhere in the reef, he only takes a slight pause before he kicks back down into the reef. He’s surprised when he sees the tail of something large, before he can shine the flashlight on the upper half of it the tail kicks and vanishes again. 

Deckard swings the flashlight around in the dark before he feels something swipe against his back. In a panic, he swipes the knife backward before his arm is caught by the hand of whatever was lurking down here. Sharp claws dug into his wrist drawing blood, panic fills his lungs and he struggles to pull away.   
When he pushes back and turns to see what's grabbed him he’s met with a face full of sharp teeth grinning at him before it lets out a soft trill. The large creature’s grip won’t loose, it has him caught in its little trap. And it’d keep him down here in the deep, what once felt like home now was. 


End file.
